


Sigh

by taradiane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taradiane/pseuds/taradiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is very persistent, and Draco is exasperated...until he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychobarfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobarfly/gifts).



> Written March 2004

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to quit following me anytime soon?"

"No."

"Merlin, you're pushy."

"I know."

_sigh_

~*~

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"If you insist on being my shadow, at least keep a respectable distance."

"I love you."

"No you don't. Go away."

"No."

_sigh_

~*~

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"That's not your seat. Your seat is over there with the rest of the godforsaken Gryffindors."

"I want to sit here with you instead."

"Are you brain damaged?"

"I love you."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Whatever."

_sigh_

~*~

"Draco?"

" **Malfoy** to you."

"Draco?"

"What."

"Why do you push me away?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Shut up, Potter. And don't ever tell me you love me again."

"Okay. For now."

_sigh_

~*~

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"I used my invisibility cloak."

"What makes you think I want you here in my bed?"

"You used to complain about how cold it was down here. I wanted to keep you warm."

"There are warming charms for a reason, you daft git."

"Can I stay?"

_sigh_

~*~

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"If you insist on being my lab partner, at least make yourself useful by chopping those flobberworms the **correct** way."

"Better?"

"I suppose."

"Draco?"

" **Malfoy**."

"Can I come sleep with you again tonight?"

_sigh_

~*~

"Potter."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Rubbing your back. You look like you're having trouble falling asleep. I thought it would soothe you."

"Little to the left, then."

"Better?"

_sigh_

~*~

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll be there early tonight."

_sigh_

~*~

"Draco?"

"What."

"Is this okay?"

"Yes. I have random Gryffindors spoon up beside me all the time."

"Just checking."

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Little closer. If you're going to do it, do it properly."

"Yes, Draco."

_sigh_

~*~

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"You never say it anymore."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"That I love you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you told me not to."

"Oh. I did, didn't I."

"Do you want me to?"

"Maybe just once more."

"Draco?"

"What."

"I love you."

_sigh_

~*~

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can."

"That's not good enough."

"Because you're worth the risk."

"Oh."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

_sigh_

~*~


End file.
